


Unlikely Friends

by st_aurafina



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila wants to start off on the right foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yahtzee's Journey to Drabble Challenge

Uhura's roommate is loud, and she's brash. She slings her case onto the unoccupied bed in their dorm, and flops down beside it. "I guess we're sharing?"

She kicks off her shoes, and they sail through the air. One lands on Uhura's pillow, and Uhura can't even count the number of cultural taboos that breaks, or on how many worlds. She carefully schools her reactions; she doesn't want to appear shocked. A future communications officer has to be adept at negotiating all sorts of situations; this will be good training for the future. She picks up Gaila's shoe and holds it in her hand – the faux-leather is red and glossy. This woman is nothing like the students Uhura has been studying with on her accelerated climb to Starfleet Academy.

"I'm Gaila." Gaila sticks her hand out, thumb upwards in that I've-read-the-leaflet-on-human-interaction way. "You're Nyota, right?"

Uhura nods, reciprocating the gesture. "Uhura, yes."

Gaila's smile dims. "Family name, right. I don't, we don't use those. Not for women." For the first time, Uhura sees uncertainty in Gaila's body language.

Uhura relaxes her posture, and sits down beside her roommate, hands her back the red shoe. "Well, I guess that's what we're all here for. To make a name for ourselves."


End file.
